Citrus Trade Initiative
We the nations of orange come together to promote prosperity and progression amongst the team, and amongst friends. We pledge to each other for the economic benefit of the trade union. Sovereign Sovereignty of the Signatory Alliances is in no way affected with This treaty. Trade Member alliances will acknowledge the Citrus Free Trade Zone and work as a collective to ensure the flow of trades; This will be completed in the framework of a central staff and database. To cancel a trade agreement 48 hour notice is required for member nations to notify the other member nation. Although the self determination of member nations are acknowledged, member alliances may not enforce a mass cancellation of trades or self declared embargo on another member alliance. Uranium resource may be recalled at the discretion of the CTI Signatory Alliance for a temporary period. A Notice of the recall shall be given to the CTI Director as appropriate. Governance The collective will appoint a trade director (see the CTI Director Election Protocol below). This trade director will oversee the day to day activities of the initiative. The director will report any violations of the union to the member governments. Each member alliance must submit one active coordinator to aid the director in the oversight of trades; a staff is welcomed as well but will be at the discretion of the member alliance. Observer alliances may contribute to the collective but will have no jurisdiction on the amendment of the laws of the initiative. Admittance An Alliance is admitted as the Signatory Alliance after 3/4 of the existing CTI Alliances have consented. If it is approved by the current CTI alliances, the acting Director will approach the entering alliance and inform them. Senators Member alliances are free to vote respectfully for their candidate, however, member alliances may not sanction a member nation without consent of the offending alliance government or absolute majority consent of the fellow CTI alliances. This does not apply to rogue nations. Cancellation If a Signatory Alliance chooses to revoke their consent to the treaty, they must inform the CTI Director. The CTI Director has 24 hours to inform all the Governments of the (remaining) Signatory Alliances. 48 hours must pass after the Signatory Alliances have been informed, before this treaty is annulled for the revoking Alliance. All nations of the terminating alliance will stay in their respective trade circles and on the CTI spreadsheet unless specifically requested otherwise. Amendments This treaty can be modified or changed at the will of the signatory alliances with a absolute majority Former Signatories Signed for Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations * Poach, President * Golan 1st, Chief Councilor * Franciscus, shilo, Councilours Signed for The Order of the Paradox The 23rd Paradox Council * Grandmaster: SkyGreenChick * Grand Hospitaller: Jenko * Grand Chancellor: Saber * Grand Defender: Ajaxpenny * Grand Treasurer: Tushar Dhoot * Grand Inductor: Benevlan * Grand Legate: GuardianOfNewbs * Councillor-at-Large: Casey 34th Session of the Heptagon * HellAngel * Crazy Canuck * Timberland * Craven * Mitchh * Rommel HSQ * President Obama Signed for The Order of Righteous Nations * Bigwoody, Dear Leader * His Royal Thickness, TORN Thickfuhrer * Lord Curzon, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs * SinisterCanuck, Triumvir of War * DDEShare, Triumvir of Internal Affairs * AddictedAffliction, TORN Representative Signed for Independent Republic Of Orange Nations * Peron, President * DVDCCHN, Secretary of State, IRON Councilor * Shanenshah, Deputy Secretary of State, IRON Councilor * MCRABT, Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor * Theophilos, Minister of Internal Affairs, IRON Councilor * Matt Miller, Minister of the IRON Vault, IRON Councilor * Queltocz, Deputy Minster of the IRON Vault, IRON Councilor * Krash, Minister of Funk, IRON Councilor Signed for The Golden Horde * Partisan - Genghis Khan * KingSVH - Beklare-Bek * Combat Pope - Vizier Of Diplomacy * Lucas Perry - Vizier Of Economic Affairs * Rawdon - Vizier Of War * MyLife125 - Vizier Of Internal Affairs Signed for Sovereign League of Armed Powers * IronMan17 - King * AzAce - King Signed for East India Company * Callofktulu Governor General * Rastapolitan Director General * Rhizoctonia Secretary General Signed for Vasíleion tīs Phoebe * k-59, Basileus of Vasíleion tis Phoebe * Longbowe, Hegemon of Vasíleion tis Phoebe Signed for The German Empire * The Kaiser, President Chris * The ReichsKanzler, Karl August von Hardenberg Signed for the R&R * cmf0203 * DemonSpawn * Viking Goalie (VG) Signed for The United Front * Prather, Triumvirate * Antonio II, Triumvirate * Spencer, Triumvirate * WireDog, Palatium Consular Imperium * Moosenator, Palatium Consular Imperium * JDavis, MoD * Exige, MoE * Letub, MoIA * Emmabuddie, MoC * Bob the Slayer, MoFA Signed for Exodus * ironchef, Triumvir * meyer, Triumvir * Wu Tang Clan, Triumvir * TheBigBad, Minister of Foreign Affairs * LexLuther, Minister of Internal Affairs * KingOffa, Minister of Finance * The Corrupt Teacher, Minister of Defense CTI Director Election Protocol 1. Eligibility for the position of the Director The following conditions must be met to be eligible to run in the elections for the CTI Director. A candidate must: * a. be member of a Signatory Alliance to the CTI Treaty, * b. hold the position of the CTI Coordinator at the time of elections, * c. is not the (senior) CTI Coordinator performing the function of the Dean of the College of Electors. 2. CTI Director's Term of Office The CTI Director is elected for the term that lasts no longer than three (3) months. CTI Director may be elected for no more than two (2) consecutive three (3) month terms. 3. Dean of the College of Electors The task of the Dean is performed by one of the CTI Coordinators in order of seniority, starting with the most senior CTI Coordinator and than moving through the (seniority) list should the senior (most) CTI Coordinator refuse the honour (and so on). The CTI Coordinator performing the task of the Dean relinquishes the right to be elected as the CTI Director in those elections over which he presides. The Dean presides over the Elections for the CTI Director. The Dean calls for the Elections of the CTI Director at least ten (10) days and not later than five (5) days before the current CTI Director's term expires. The call for Elections is posted on the CTI forums. The call for Elections specifies the length of the election period - not less than forty-eight (48) and not longer than ninety-six (96) hours - and instructions on how to vote. The latter being limited only to how the electors should post their votes. The Dean formally announces the closing of the Elections and proclaims the Election result. 4. The College of Electors The College is formed by all the CTI Coordinators (appointed by the Signatory Alliances). Every Alliance may have one (1) but not more than two (2) CTI Coordinators. If an Alliance has more than one CTI Coordinator it must specify which of the Coordinators is the Voting Coordinator and which the non-Voting Coordinator. Each CTI Coordinator may cast only one (1) vote, as per the one vote per Alliance rule, at the Elections. 5. Electing the CTI Director The CTI Director is elected with the absolute majority (50% + 1 vote) of all the votes of the College. If the absolute majority is not achieved, than the Dean prolongs the Elections for another 24h. In the latter situation a simple majority suffices for electing the CTI Director. 6. By-elections and CTI Director removal By-elections are called by the Dean with appropriate observance of the Election procedure and rules as described above. The Dean will call By-elections immediately when: * a. the CTI Director comes in conflict with Point a., Paragraph 1; * b. the CTI Director resigns before his term has ended. The Dean will declare the Removal of the current CTI Director and Appointment of the new CTI Director after having been submitted with the signatures of an absolute majority (50% + 1 vote) of all the CTI Coordinators in support of a new candidate for the CTI Director. The Dean will post the Notice of Removal and Appointment on the CTI forums immediately after having received the above list of signatures. The Removal and Appointment will take effect after the Notice is posted by the Dean. Category:Treaties Category:Active treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Active treaties of The Order of the Paradox